THE GOOD OLD DAYS
by ClOz-DaTSoul-WrItA
Summary: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE ABOUT A KID WHO MISSES THE GOOD OLD DAYS LIKE WE ALL COME TO DO VEREY LAID BACK AND FUN NOT MY USUAL STUFF PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**RATED:K**

**DA SCOOP:THIS IS A SHORT STORY I WROTE JUST AN ENJOYABLE STORY VERY KIDISH AND BRIGHT NOT MY USUAL STUFF PLEASE REVIEW**

I walked through the hallways, kids pushed off one another, not paying any mind to the faces swishing by them. Just rushing into classrooms without a thought at mind, the sound of lockers being thrown into place made my head ache. Since my best friend David moved to California things have really changed for worse. In upstate New York the weather now a day is chilly and real windy. This weather brings back memories, I remember when David and I used to go sledding down these hills that we found out about while walking home from school.

I swear these hills were mountainous they felt as if they never were never going to end while sliding down there steep paths. That one day, a day that scared me half to death constantly occurs in my mind. I remember it so vividly the sky was a purple haze; the sky was like an old pipe constantly leaking releasing small droplets of sleet and ice. The ground was a swirl of snow, ice and slush. The air was crisp and once and a while you would be able to open your mouth and catch a small snowflake that would send a sudden chill down your throat, sending goose bumps down your arms. And I remember a voice, I don't recall who it was it just warned me "don't go down those hills it's to wet and the ice is hard you can really hurt yourself out there.

Maybe it was all in my head and I was just being paranoid. Well it all started when David, a few of my friends, and I sneaked over to the hills and climbed on top of them. This girl Theresa and her little brother went down one hill it was small and smooth, it was painless, and looked a little boring to be honest. Two of my other friends rode down a high hill, one of they're hats flew into the air as they screamed while the wind whipped across there rosy cheeks. I wrapped my scarf tight around my neck and slipped my gloves onto my hands and trembled in fear as our turn approached. And lucky us we were on the highest, steepest and rigid hill. David ran to the edge of the hill and leaned forward with his garbage lid and sped down the hill in a flash. He hit a ditch in the hill and hit a flip and was tossed into the air. Boom, crash, thud he hit the ground tumbling, and then rolled into a stop. He laid face down on the ground for a while, I called his name out it was silent for a moment as my voice echoed through the trees. He suddenly sprung up, and pointed at me laughing.

"Curtis you should have seen your face, man I got you good. Hurry up and ride down it feels so awesome man." He said while still laughing. I bit down on my lower lip, and pulled down my hat tight. I grabbed my garbage lid and looked over the edge and started shaking, my hands constantly twitched in fear. I closed my eyes tight and leaped off the edge and for a moment I felt as if I was flying as if all of a sudden I grew wings, but in a instant I hit the path with a thud. I sliced through the ice and spun in circles I hit a bump in the path sending my face into the snow. I pulled up quick and blew the snow off my face and kept swishing through the snow as if I was a penguin sliding on his belly. The hill was an ocean of white and a true delight.

I finally came to a stop, David helped me up and then we continued to slide down the hills all together grabbing onto each other as we slid down the hills as a group and crashed, fell, laughed and continued to have a great time until the sky grew completely drifted into a black haze we said our goodbyes and split up and walked in different directions. I stared at the stars and chuckled as I thought about the all the fun that was created out of fear.

"Curtis what are you still doing in the hallway, and who are you talking to?" the principal asked.

"Sorry I guess I just dazed off for a second Im heading to class right now," I responded. While I began walking down the hall and eventually out of his sight.

"And don't let it happen again," the principal shouted, only in return to hear the echoes of the darkened hall.

**The End **


End file.
